This invention relates to a deformation element for a motor vehicle installed in a fore or aft trunk well of a body of the vehicle.
German document DE 100 62 689 A1 describes a deformation element for a motor vehicle, encompassing a tubular part that has a circular cross section and is provided with both longitudinal and transverse reinforcing braces and ridges. German document DE 197 33 191 A1 in turn describes a cross beam for vehicles that features transverse and longitudinal hollow compartments separated by partitions.
It is an object of this invention to introduce a deformation element for the front or aft section of a motor vehicle, designed to absorb impact energy in the event of a collision.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by way of a triangular assembly of interconnected components including a forward structural channel, as viewed in a travel direction of the vehicle, that extends in a transverse direction relative to the vehicle and from which additional structural strut channels extend rearward, as viewed in the travel direction of the vehicle, and a transverse support plate by which free tail ends of the additional structural strut channels are connected, the transverse support plate itself being supported by the body of the vehicle. Other desirable features are defined by the dependent claims.
Advantages of this invention lie in the fact that, in the event of a collision, a so-called insert composed of structural channels and embedded in the trunk well of a vehicle will absorb energy through the ability of the structural channels to deform. Specifically, the invention provides for the deformation element to consist of an integral triangular assembly with a forward structural channel—viewed in the travel direction F of the vehicle—which extends transversely relative to the vehicle, which transverse channel connects to other structural channels, i.e. struts that extend tailward, and with free rearward ends that are connected to one another via a transverse support plate which is itself supported by the body of the vehicle.
An advantageous result according to the invention is that in the event of a collision the forward structural cross channel and the additional structural channels or struts extending obliquely within the vehicle will buckle, thus absorbing impact energy. This structural channel assembly or insert is supported on a transverse bulkhead in the vehicle or on a frame member of the vehicle.
The structural channels are mutually connected in such a manner that each of the struts extending obliquely tailward is attached to the respective end face of the forward structural channel, with an inside wall surface of the strut butting against the end face of the forward structural channel while the front-end faces of the struts remain exposed. The forward structural channel features a minimum of two hollow compartments with a square cross section, extending in the longitudinal direction of the channel and separated by an internal partition. Each of the struts extending obliquely rearward features a minimum of three hollow longitudinal compartments with a square cross section separated by two internal partitions. This configuration of the individual structural channels in the trunk well absorbs the impact in the central area of the vehicle via the transversely positioned structural channel while lateral impact from the outside is absorbed more or less by the end faces or front ends of the structural channels.
The strut channels extend obliquely tailward—viewed in the direction of travel of the vehicle—from the forward structural cross channel, in a way as to converge and enclose between them and the forward cross channel a triangular empty space that allows the channels to buckle in the event of a collision.
To permit the secure attachment of the deformation element to the vehicular body, the end support plate is provided with a support lip that projects from the plane of the plate and is embedded in a weight-bearing recess of a transverse wall or transverse frame section of the vehicle chassis. This support lip projecting from the support plate is embedded in a transverse wall or frame section of the vehicle in such fashion that it leaves enough clearance behind the wall or frame section so as not to inhibit deformation of the channel in the event of a collision.
The deformation element is fastened to the body of the vehicle by way of so-called ledges through which it can be bolted to the floor of the trunk well. To permit space-saving accommodation of the deformation element in the trunk well while also optimizing impact absorption by precisely fitting it to the contours of the trunk-well floor, this invention provides for the bottom surface of the structural channels to essentially match the contours of the trunk-well base of the vehicle body, in that a forward bottom section of the channels features a bearing surface that is filleted and transitions into a curvature that runs into the leading edge of a level surface of the structural channels. An implementation example of this invention is described in more detail below and is illustrated in the attached drawings.